Piros felhők
by Nasuke-chan
Summary: A Winchester testvérek váratlan hívást kapnak nagybátyjuktól, aki Lawrencebe rendeli őket. Eközben Dean nagyon furcsán viselkedik, mintha titkolna valamit Sam elől... WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

Cím: Piros felhők (edited)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Párosítás: Dean/Sam  
Műfaj: slash  
Megjegyzés: Roger Winchester, Dean és Sam nagybátyja kitalált szereplő. Nem nagyon szeretek kitalált emberkéket alkalmazni a történeteimben, de ez a sztori most főleg erre fog épülni… Remélem hihető ;) Jó szórakozást!  
Korhatár: 17

* * *

A két testvér egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy valami csörög. Mindketten megnézték mobiljukat, de egyik sem volt az. Sam végül kinyitotta a csomagtartót, melyben meglátta a rezgő készüléket. A Nokia képernyőjén egy ismeretlen név villogott: Roger W.  
- Dean, ki a franc az a Roger W.? – kérdezte Sam bátyjától, aki rögtön kikapta kezéből a telefont. Zöld szemei kikerekedtek, majd ránézett öccsére.  
- Mi az?  
- Roger bácsi – suttogta a férfi elhalóan, majd megköszörülve torkát megnyomta a zöld a gombot – Igen, tessék?  
Hallgatások sorozata következett. Dean benyögött egy-két „aham"-ot és „igen"-t, majd egy két perc múlva idegesen letette apja mobilját. Kezével feszülten simított végig állán.  
- Na öcskös, azt hiszem hazamegyünk – nézett rá testvérére, akinek tekintete csak értetlenséget sugárzott. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy ki ez a Roger, meg hogy Dean hirtelen miért lett ilyen nyugtalan. Ráadásul minek akar visszamenni Lawrencebe? Sam elméje ködös volt, és ennek hangot is adott.  
- Dean. Nem értek semmit. Légyszíves mondd el ki ez a Roger, meg hogy most mi van! - az idősebb férfi csak megrázta a fejét, majd végül öccse unszolására belekezdett mondókájába:  
- Roger a mi bácsikánk.  
- TESSÉK?! – emelte fel hangját Sam, majd a fejéhez kapott megdöbbenésében – Mióta van nekünk bácsikánk?!  
- Apa testvére. Tudom, te soha nem találkoztál vele, de annyit mondok, hogy örülj neki.  
- Miért? Úristen Dean, rajtunk kívül élnek még rokonaink te meg el sem mondtad nekem! – a fiatalabb férfi fel volt háborodva. Még hogy nagybácsi? Az apja soha nem beszélt nekik rokonokról, a nagyszüleik is állítólag már rég meghaltak. Erre kiderül, hogy van egy nagybácsijuk. _Ez marha jó _– örvendezett magában Sam gúnyosan. Dean a kirohanásra csak sóhajtva félreállt a kocsival, majd a két zöldes tekintet egymásba fúródott.  
- Roger Winchester a legkiállhatatlanabb, leggorombább alak, akivel valaha találkoztam. Utoljára 24 éves koromban láttam, amikor te elmentél a Standfordra. Nagyképű és ráadásul idióta. Ja és vadász – fejezte be a beszámolót Dean, Sam pedig csak hallgatott. Próbálta megemészteni a tényt, hogy van egy plusz rokona. Valamiért ez egy kicsit rossz érzéssel töltötte el. Az elmúlt másfél-két évben meg volt győződve róla, hogy csak ő és Dean maradtak életben a Winchester családból.  
- És mit akar tőlünk?  
- Segítségét. Állítólag már megint van valami Lawrenceben, ami nyírja az embereket. Nem boldogul egyedül, és mivel már nincs apa, ezért úgy gondolta, hogy majd ránk számíthat.  
- Értem.  
Sam üresen tekintett maga elé. Nem akart visszamenni szülővárosukba, mert Deant olyankor mindig elkapta az a furcsa, depressziós hangulat, ahogy eszébe jutottak az emlékek. Tudta, hogy bátyja soha nem fogja elfelejteni azt a napot, amikor édesanyjuk meghalt…  
- Biztos vissza akarsz menni? Végül is azt mondtad, hogy nem bírod annyira ezt a csávót – kezdett bele reménykedve, hátha meggyőzi az idősebb férfit, hogy menjenek inkább tovább Mio felé. Dean viszont elhatározta magát.  
- Segítünk annak az öreg szarházinak. Ő is segített nekem egyszer… - mosolyodott el alig láthatóan a rövid hajú, majd benyomta a gázpedált és visszavágódott az útra. – Remélem nem fogja felhozni a témát…  
- Milyen témát? – kérdezte Sam érdeklődve, de Dean csak megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem fontos.

Az út Kansasba meglehetősen hosszú volt, mivel Michigan állam nem éppen déli részeiről indultak. Kénytelenek voltak így megállni félúton, mert a több órás utazás mindkettőjüket kifárasztotta szellemileg és fizikailag is. Egy olcsó motelszobát vettek ki – mint mindig – majd másnap újult erővel folytatták a kocsikázást. Közben Sam próbálta kicsikarni Deanből, hogy mi is volt pontosan négy évvel ezelőtt, amikor Roger bácsi segített neki. A báty viszont hajthatatlan volt, nem mondott semmit, ez pedig Sammyt meglehetősen idegesítette. _Miért nem mondja el? Nem bízik meg bennem? _– Futottak át a gondolatok elméjén, de végül túltette magát rajta. Az utolsó órákban végül Dean megengedte öccsének, hogy ő vezessen. Amikor elérték a Lawrenceben megadott címet elállt a lélegzetük. Nem is ház volt az, ami előttük állt, hanem kastély. Egy ötvenes éveihez közelítő férfi jött feléjük, ahogy kikászálódtak az autóból.

- Isten hozott titeket itthon. Oh, helló Sammy. Mi még nem találkoztunk, a nevem Roger – nyújtotta oda érdes kezeit az öreg Samnek, mire az csak bátortalanul megszorította. Abban a pillanatban viszont mintha áramütés érte volna, rögtön visszahőkölt.  
- Áúú, ez meg mi a franc volt? – nyögött fel tenyerét dörzsölgetve, majd Deanre nézett, aki épp a csomagokat szedte ki a kocsiból.  
- Hehe, bevetted fiam – röhögött fel az öreg, amikor megmutatta a kezében lévő kis készüléket, ami az előbb megrázta Samet. A fiú csak erőltetetten elmosolyodott, Dean pedig sóhajtott egyet. Tekintete azt sugározta, hogy „én megmondtam".  
Roger bácsi amúgy meglehetősen jól tartotta magát. Elegáns fekete kabátot viselt, ősz hajszálai pedig tökéletesen hátra voltak fésülve. Arca lágy volt, és bár látszottak rajta az öregedés jelei, mégis fiatalosnak hatott személye. Ha jobban megnézte az ember meglátta benne John arcát. Elvégre csak testvérek voltak…  
- Helló Dean. De rég láttalak téged fiam. Hogy vagy? Legutóbb még totálisan ki voltál akadva az öcs… - és itt befejezte a mondatot, mivel Dean gyorsan odalépett és a szájára szorította a kezét.  
- Jaj, Roger bácsi. Mi lenne ha most bemennénk, nem éppen a legrózsásabb az idő – nevetett zavartan, majd öccse érdeklődő tekintetét látva elöntötte a forróság az arcát. Gyorsan odahajolt nagybátyja füléhez, majd odasúgta:  
- Ha Samnek el mered mondani a dolgot, kinyírlak – lehelte, majd megveregette az öreg hátát, aki csak kerek szemekkel követte az eseményeket. Dean visszalépett a kocsihoz, majd Sam tekintetét elkerülve bezárta azt. Roger megértette a helyzetet, majd ravaszan elmosolyodott. Ez a mosoly tipikus Winchester-mosoly volt...

A „kastély" belülről tisztára úgy nézett ki, mint kívülről. Csodálatos szobák, szebbnél szebb színek és értékes műkincsek sorakoztak a falakon és a polcokon. A két testvér meg is állt olykor-olykor nézelődni kicsit. Soha nem jártak még ebben a házban, meglepte őket nagybátyjuk gazdagsága. Elvégre ő is vadász volt, hogy a francba volt ennyi pénze? Az öreg az irigykedő pillantásokat látva elmosolyodott.  
- A feleségem szülei igazi előkelők voltak. Látjátok mit ér egy jó házasság? – kacsintott Deanre, aki lesütötte szemeit, majd idegesen az emelet felé vette az irányt.  
- Hova mész Dean? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Sam, majd megragadta bátyja karját. Amióta csak megérkeztek az idősebb férfi furcsán viselkedett, és mintha valami láthatatlan feszültségcérna feszült volna Roger és közte.  
- Csak ledőlök Sammy, nagyon hosszú volt az út – sóhajtotta tettetett fáradtsággal a hangjában, majd szélesen mosolygó nagybátyjára nézett – Gondolom fent vannak a hálószobák.  
- Ahogy mondod. Jobbról az első szobában két ágy van, gondolom szeretnél az öcséddel egy helyiségben lenni – mormolta sejtelmes hangon, miközben elővette pipáját és lassan rágyújtott. Sam megilletődött a kijelentés hallatán, majd bátyjára nézett, akinek olyan volt az arckifejezése, mint aki épp valami nagyon rémesre készül.  
- Ööö, Dean. Ha nem akarsz velem egy szobában lenni, akkor nem muszáj – mondta kissé szomorkásan a fiatalabb testvér, mert azt hitte Dean ezért mérges.  
- Ne hülyéskedj már Sammy. Még szép, hogy egy szobában leszünk, Roger bácsi nagyon jól _gondolta - _az utolsó szót külön kihangsúlyozta, majd elindult a lépcsők felé. Sam egyelőre nem követte, szeretett volna valamit kérdezni nagybátyjától. Nagyon nem tetszett neki ez a nyugtalan légkör. Valami nem volt rendjén, csak nem értette mi. És mi a baja Deannek? Testvére soha nem szokott ilyen lenni, ráadásul állandóan kerüli a tekintetét…

* * *

TBC. :) Kommentekért nem haragudnék! 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

- Mondd Roger, mi is történt pontosan négy évvel ezelőtt?  
Sam hangja a tágas étkezőben szinte visszhangzott. Kezével a jéghideg sörös üveg címkéjét kaparászta, tekintete pedig mélyen nagybátyja szemeibe fúródott. Az öreg szája széle felemelkedett, de éppen csak egy leheletnyit.  
- Közös melón dolgoztunk apáddal és a bátyáddal. Igazából nem történt semmi különös – hangja unott volt, de arca teljesen az ellentétét sugározta. Sam tudta, hogy valamit itt bűzlik.  
- Értem. De mégis min dolgoztatok? – tette fel óvatosan a kérdést.  
Roger hátradőlt a székében, majd kabátja zsebébe nyúlt.  
- Megmutatom – vigyorodott el, miközben előhalászta mobiltelefonját. A készülék régi volt és agyonhasznált, ez látszott rajta. Amikor viszont Sam ránézett a karcolásokkal teli képernyőre egyből felismerte a démont, ami a képen volt. Egy vérfarkas volt az; kezei erősen megkötözve, mellkasából pedig ömlött a vér.  
- Szerencsétlen lány – mormogta Sam a fotót nézve, majd elvéve a telefont megnyomta a 'tovább' gombot. Szemei összeszűkültek a „pikánsabbnál pikánsabb" képek láttán. – Te le szoktad fotózni az _áldozataidat_? – ez volt a legbizarrabb dolog, amiről a férfi valaha hallott. Az még oké, hogy elpusztítják a démonokat, de megörökíteni a halálukat? Ezt nevezik tiszteletlenségnek…  
- Mit gondolsz, én miből élek? Ezek a képek a digitális fényképezőgépemről lettek áttéve a mobilomra. Tudod a média nagyon kapó az ilyen dolgokra…  
- Úristen, meghibbantál? Már ne haragudj – csattant fel Sam a kijelentésre. Amikor Dean azt mesélte neki, hogy nagybátyjuk egy idióta nem nagyon értette mire gondol, de most már teljes mértékben egyetértett. – Ez a legfelelőtlenebb dolog, amit egy vadász tehet!  
- Miért lenne az? A képeimet felhasználják a különböző borítókhoz, a weboldalakon meg stb. Az egészben a legviccesebb, hogy azt hiszek képmanipuláció… - kuncogott az öreg, de Samet a válasz nem nagyon hatotta meg. Bár még tudott volna egy-két dolgot ez ellen felhozni, de nem akarta felhergelni Rogert. Elvégre nem is erre volt kíváncsi, hanem arra, hogy azon a bizonyos vadászaton mi volt Deannel.  
- Jó, én ebbe nem szólok bele. Inkább az érdekelne, hogy… ööö…. Dean nem viselkedett furcsán azon a napon?  
A nagybáty arca megkomolyodott a kérdés hallatán. Azon töprengett, hogy elmondja-e vagy ne az igazat. Elméjében Dean szavai visszhangoztak: „Ha Samnek el mered mondani a dolgot, kinyírlak" . Nem éppen ez volt a legkedvesebb mondat, amit unokaöccse szájából hallott. Viszont nem is félt egy olyan kis „taknyostól", mint Dean. Végül úgy döntött vár még egy kicsit a dologgal, nem fogja kikotyogni egyből a férfi legnagyobb titkát… Hisz milyen egy jó nagybácsi?  
- Ahogy mondod, Sammy. A bátyád furcsán viselkedett. Szimplán béna volt és figyelmetlen. Kis híján meghalt, én mentettem meg az életét. Röviden ennyi – csapta össze kezeit önelégülten, majd felállt az asztaltól, ezzel jelezve, hogy számára itt vége a beszélgetésnek.  
Sam szeretett volna még kérdezni, de nem akart tolakodó lenni. Így hát csak ezt az apró megjegyzést tette:  
- Köszönöm, hogy ezt megosztottad velem. Azt hiszem most én is megyek és pihenek kicsit. Ja, és légy szíves ne hívj Sammynek.  
- Rendben, _Sam_. A pihenés kell, nem akarom, hogy majd ott lábatlankodjatok.

A válaszon csak mosolygott a fiatal férfi, majd amikor elhagyta a konyhát ez a mosoly egy grimaszba csapott át. _Tényleg nagyképű és idióta – _szorította ökölbe kezeit, mert egyszerűen idegesítette a tény, hogy Rogertől sem tudott meg semmit. _Minek ez a titkolózás? _Most már teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy valamit tett vagy mondott Dean azon a négy évvel ezelőtti vadászaton. De mégis mi a csudát? Talán lefeküdt azzal a démonnal? Vagy egyszerűen tényleg csak hibázott és szégyelli a dolgot? Sam el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi történhetett akkor. Ahogy felért az emeletre megállt és vett pár mély lélegzetet. _Le kell nyugodnom. _Igazából nem tudta megmagyarázni miért idegesítette ennyire a dolog, de idegesítette és kész.  
Miután sikerült kissé lehiggadnia benyitott a szobába. Az első dolog _ami _feltűnt, az természetesen Dean volt, aki az egyik ágyon feküdt és Sam laptopját nyomogatta igen serényen. A magasabb fiú azt hitte seggbe rúgja bátyját.  
- Mégis mi a francot csinálsz a gépemen? – hangja remegett a feszültségtől, de aztán rájött, hogy semmi értelme aggodalmaskodni. Nem tartott semmi olyan fájlt a gépén, amit testvére használhatna. Még csak egy pornóoldal sem volt bementve a Kedvencek közé – nem mintha unalmában ilyeneket nézett volna.  
Dean csak lustán feltekintett, majd Sam egekbe szökő szemöldökeit látva egy vigyor ült ki arcára.  
- Nyugi nem kutakodok a pornós fájljaidban. Csak utána néztem ennek a dögnek. Eléggé kiszámítható a drága: 1888-ban, 1928-ban ,68-ban és most 2008-ban is előjött. Nem tudom, hogy ezt eddig miért nem vettük észre…  
A fiatalabb testvér közelebb ment, majd levetette magát bátyja mellé. Arcát közelebb dugta a képernyőhöz, majd olvasni kezdett.  
„Vasárnap este 4 fiatal tűnt el a lawrence-i szórakozóhelyről. A tanúk elmondása szerint piros füstfelhő borította el az épületet, majd az egymással beszélgető baráti társaság felszívódott... A rendőrség másnap délután talált rá a megcsonkított holttestekre…"

Sam _érezte_, ahogy Dean tekintete az arcán időzik, miközben olvas. Azok a csillogó zöld szemek _őt _méregették, és _érezte_ hogy szívverése felgyorsul. Mikor befejezte a cikket egyből felé fordult, de bátyja azon nyomban elfordította a fejét.  
- Mi a baj?  
- Semmi – felelte az idősebb férfi gyorsan, majd kikászálódott ágyából és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. – Elmegyek lefürdeni, addig találd ki, hogy vajon mi a franc lehet ez a valami. Apa naplója ott van az éjjeli szekrényen – motyogta, majd egy határozott mozdulattal becsukta a fürdő ajtaját. Sam tétován nézett maga elé, majd egy apró fejrázással elhessegette furcsa gondolatait…

Az idősebb testvér az ajtónak dőlve sóhajtott egy mélyet. A zárat elfordította, majd lefejtette magáról ingjét és pólóját is. Tekintete ezután nyakláncára tévedt. A medál még mindig ugyanúgy fénylett, mint azon a bizonyos karácsonyon. Már akkor imádta az ékszert, és a mai napig nem volt hajlandó megválni tőle. Igazából nem is a kinézete miatt hordta… Sokkal több állt e mögött. Dean ezt jól tudta, és remélte, hogy Sam is ugyanígy tudja ezt. Ez az öccse iránt érzett szeretetének a jelképe volt… Vagyis Dean egy ideig így gondolta, egészen addig, amíg el nem kezdett más érzelmeket táplálni testvére iránt.  
Keze a nyakláncról farmerjához tévedt, majd lassan, szinte óvakodva vált meg a nem kívánt ruhadarabtól. Már a szobában érezte, hogy férfiassága merev. Amikor megvált nadrágjától erről saját szemével is meggyőződhetett, pedig nagyon bízott abban, hogy érzékei hazudnak. Teste viszont _most_ _sem _tudta becsapni.

_Már attól erekcióm van, hogy a közelembe jött … Mi jön ezután? _Dean reménytelennek érezte magát, majd az ajtótól elvánszorgott a zuhanyzófülkéig. Ott megvált boxerétől, majd miután megengedte a kellemesen forró vizet jobb keze féltett testrészéhez tapadt. Ó, hogy hanyadik alkalom volt már ez? Dean már követni sem tudta, de abban biztos volt, hogy egyszer le kell mondania bűnös vágyairól. Pedig annyira nem akart! Szája hangtalan kiáltásra nyílt miközben érezte, hogy orgazmusa kiteljesül. Belső szemei előtt Samet látta, ahogy készségesen segít neki tevékenységében. Ahogy elképzelte a nedvesen forró kontaktust szinte rögtön elment…  
A meleg vízcseppek persze lemosták kéjes játékának eredményét, de Dean tudta, hogy van amit még a legjobb oldószerek sem tudnak eltávolítani…

* * *

Író megjegyzése: Íme az új fejezet! Remélem ez is tetszett nektek, második nekifutásra sikerült megírni :) Folyti nem tudom mikor jön, a jövő hetem dogák halmaza... 

Kommenteket továbbra is szívesen fogadok, de csak finoman ;)

TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

/Megjegyzés: Na itt lenne a végleges 3. fejezet. Remélem nem olvastátok sokan az első verzióját, mert azt nagyon elsiettem. Így hát újraírtam (az egészet elölről). Nos, egy kicsit máshogy alakulnak a dolgok, de nem teljesen. Mivel nem akartam túl hosszúra írni ezt a fejezetet, ezért ennek a résznek a másik fele már a 4. fejezet lesz. Csak az is bővebben ki lesz fejtve, hogy még élvezetesebb legyen... Remélem tetszeni fog:)

Ja és egy kis információ:  
A zene címe, amit Dean hallgat a ficcben: Dream Theather - Forsaken /

* * *

3.

- Sammy – lépett ki Dean a fürdőszobából egy szál vörös törölközővel a derekán. Szépen ívelt izmain meleg vízcseppek csorogtak, bejárva minden egyes kis hasadékot a férfias testen. Mennyi nő érintette már meg ezt a mellkast, és mennyi nő álmodozott róla – Dean ezzel teljes mértékben tisztában volt, és ki is használta. Muszáj volt levezetnie a szexuális feszültséget valahogy. Kár, hogy igazán egy nő sem tudta kielégíteni…  
- Mi az, Dean? – nézett fel lustán Sam, aki az ágyon feküdt egy szál boxerben és pólóban. Valami ósdi könyvet olvasgatott, és amikor felnézett megakadt a tekintete testvére felsőtestén. Észre sem vette, hogy megnyalja szája szélét.  
- Találtál valamit a démonról? – kérdezte a báty végigfuttatva tekintetét azokon a formás lábakon… majd háton… és hullámos hajszálakon. _Nem. _Dean elhatározta, hogy nem nézi Samet, mert a végén még megint beizgul. Abból meg nem lenne semmi haszna, ha öccse meglátná meredő férfiasságát...  
- Nem találtam semmit, viszont én úgy gondolom valami istenséggel lehet dolgunk… - felelte száraz torokkal Sam, majd amikor Dean elhaladt mellette, hogy saját ágyához lépjen kicsúszott a száján: - Öregem, te edzel? – a kérdésre az idősebb férfi először csak nagyot nézett, majd egy megszokott büszke vigyorral az arcán végigfutotta kezét mellkasán.  
- Ja, tudod csakis erre van időm. Démonűzés után még megyek egy kicsit súlyzózni – nevetett kicsit ironizálva, majd elkezdett kutatni ruhái között. – Tudod ez a szex hatása. Ajánlom neked is, nagyon jó kondiban tart!  
- Haha… - mondta gúnyosan Sam, de azért egy mosoly az ő arcára is kiült. Tényleg… most hogy mondta Dean eszébe jutott, hogy már egész régen volt nővel. Pontosabban Kim óta senkivel sem feküdt le. De valahogy nem is hiányolta… El nem tudta képzelni, hogy bátyja mit élvez azokban az utcai sarki ringyókban. Ha csak belegondolt, hogy a ma estének is ez lesz a vége elöntötte a düh – jó kérdés miért.  
- A francba, nem találom a metallicás boxerem! – kiáltott fel az idősebb férfi kirázva Samet gondolataiból. Idegesen túrt bele táskájába újra és újra, de semmi. Miután kirámolta saját cuccait, belekezdett öccse holmijainak szétdobálásába is. A magasabb fiú persze ezt nem nézte jó szemmel.  
- Hé!! Már miért lenne nálam a te gatyád?! Azonnal hagyd békén a cuccaimat! – csattant fel.  
- Jaj, Sammy. Ne tagadd, titokban te is mindig egy ilyen alsóra vágytál. Ismerlek – kacsintott Dean, miközben kidobálta az ingeket az ágyra. A precízen összehajtott ruhaneműk persze egyből összegyűrődtek, a rendmániás fiú pedig azt hitte szívbajt kap.  
- Nincs nálam, nem hallod!? Te barom! Kinek kéne egy olyan szar!? – kiabált, majd gyorsan lefogta testvére kezét. Dean megpróbálta magát kiszabadítani, de kevés sikerrel. Sam olyan erősen fogta csúklóját, hogy azt hitte menten eltörik. Tudta, hogy öccse nagyon félti a cuccait, de hogy ennyire?  
- Engedj el! – morogta fogvicsorgatva.  
- Csak akkor, ha leszállsz a ruháimról!  
- Nem, mert tudom, hogy ott van!

Végül addig mozgolódott és ellenkezett, hogy a törölköző igen csak meglazult derekán. Ez persze először egyikőjüknek sem tűnt fel, de amikor végre sikerült ellökni magától Samet a lendület a vörös anyagot is lesodorta. Hiába kapott utána, a nedves szövet a földön landolt. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy most sírjon-e vagy nevessen. Samnek mindenesetre elakadt a szava. Mármint mindketten férfiak voltak, de azért _ekkorát _nem minden nap látott az ember. A fiatal férfi kínosan elfordult, majd elkezdte piszkálgatni haját zavarában.  
- Na látod, ez is a te hibád! – kiabált Dean, majd gyorsan felkapta magára a leesett törölközőt. Bár imádta öccsét, azért ilyenkor gyilkolni tudott volna. Ráadásul meg volt győződve róla, hogy a boxer ott van Samnél. Tudta, hogy ő nem _olyan _érzelmeket táplál iránta, de előfordult már, hogy véletlenül összekeveredtek a ruháik. Az a metallicás alsógatyesz pedig nagyon kellett volna. Az volt a kedvenc darabja Deannek. Férfias volt, rockos és szexi. Igaz, azért a négyszögszerű kis jelért borsos árat kellett fizetni, de abszolút megérte.  
- Én-én, azt hiszem megyek letusolok – hadarta Sam, majd a kezébe vett a széttúrt ruhák közül egy-két darabot és bevonult a fürdőszobába. Ezek után biztos nem fog felöltözetlenül kijönni…

Amikor bement a tágas helyiségbe magára csapta az ajtót. Nem tudja miért, de szemei előtt még mindig az a bizonyos „nagy dolog" lebegett. _Úristen, felejtsd már el… _- suttogta egy belső hang, majd gyorsan el is terelte gondolatait. Épp pólójától szabadult meg, amikor megakadt a szeme Dean szennyesén. Azt hitte beleveri a fejét a falba.  
- DEAAAAAAAAAN! – ordította méregvörös arccal, mert csak nem a metallicás gatya terült el a földön? De! És Sam nagyon azon volt, hogy megfogja és hozzávágja testvéréhez. Szerencsére volt benne annyi önmegtartóztatás, hogy ezt ne tegye meg. Amúgy is már meztelen volt, nem akart így kimenni. De azért fejét még kidugta az ajtón.  
- Te idióta, teljesen megfeledkeztél arról, hogy a metallicás gatyát vetted le a fürdőszobában? – mondta szép „nyugodt" hangon bátyja bamba képébe. Még mindig ott állt a ruhahalmaz mellett a szobában.  
- Tényleg? Totál elfelejtettem… hupsz… - vigyorgott ostobán az idősebb férfi, majd eszébe jutott, hogy valóban így volt. Persze akkor totál nem a gatyával volt elfoglalva, hanem _egyéb _dolgokkal. Elvégre abban a helyzetben ki nézte volna az alsógatyáját? Dean ezzel nyugtatta magát, de azért kicsit bűnbánóan testvérére nézett: - Sorry, de azért remélem nem várod el tőlem, hogy visszapakoljam a cuccokat – mosolygott szélesen, Sam pedig sóhajtva megrázta a fejét. Néha tényleg hihetetlennek tartotta bátyját.

Miután bezárkózott a fürdőbe, Dean szélesen elterült testvére ágyán. Arcát a párnához nyomta, és megpróbálta magába szippantani azt az elmondhatatlanul kellemes Sam-illatot. _Olyan vagyok, mint egy 12 éves kislány – _gondolatban kezet rázott önmagával, de igazából nem érdekelte. Ha már az öcsit nem ölelgetheti, akkor a párnáját minimum! Ahogy kényelembe helyezte magát meghallotta, hogy a másik szobában elindul a víz folyása. Persze egyből beindult a fantáziája…

_A vízcseppek végigfutnak Sammy testén, végig a mellkasán le a… farkához… nem nem nem. Ne gondolj ilyenekre Dean! Zene. Igen, hallgass egy kis zenét… _Belső hangja ma különösen aktív volt, és félt hogy lassan beleőrül a sok elfojtott érzésbe. De a zene tényleg jó ötletnek tűnt. Miután felkapott pár ruhadarabot – sajnos kedvenc alsógatyája helyett most egy zöld darabbal kellett beérnie –, előhalászta mp3 lejátszóját és visszadobta magát az ágyneműk közé. A Dream Theatre csak úgy zengett füleiben.  
-…Look in my eyes and take my hand, Give yourself up to me … - dúdolta a szám vége felé, majd azt vette észre, hogy egyre nehezebb nyitva tartania szemeit. Végül a fáradtság utat tört magának, Dean pedig hagyta, hogy rabul ejtse…

Amikor Sam visszatért a helyiségbe meglepődve figyelte, hogy bátyja az _ő _ágyában fekszik a sajátja helyett. Persze minden ruha le volt esve a földre – nem is számított arra, hogy testvére esetleg elpakolja -, de ez most fel se tűnt neki. Egy apró mosollyal odaballagott a férfihoz, majd lágyan betakargatta és kikapcsolta a fülébe üvöltő zenelejátszót. Dean a hirtelen csend hatására megrezdült, de egy morgás után tovább aludta az igazak álmát.

Öccse csak szeretetteljesen figyelte, végigsimított azokon a rövid, össze-vissza álló hajszálakon, majd arra gondolt hogy mennyit köszönhet ennek a békésen alvó férfinak…  
- Köszönöm… - suttogta, miközben kezei finoman simogatták arcbőrét. A frissen borotvált felületnek selymes tapintása volt, Samet pedig furcsa bizsergés járta át. Mielőtt elgondolkozhatott volna azon, hogy mi is ez, a fáradtság őt is hatalmába kerítette. Nehéz léptekkel ballagott át a másik ágyhoz, ahonnan szinte nyomban elérte az álmok varázslatos világát…

* * *

TBC. 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Mindketten arra ébredtek, hogy valaki erősen veri az ajtót. Dean lustán kikászálódott a puha ágyneműből, majd odatántorgott a kilincshez. Amikor meglátta nagybátyját elhúzódott a szája.  
- Mi van?  
- Mi az, hogy „mi van"?! Válogasd meg a szavaidat fiacskám, jó!? – torzult el az öreg arca a kijelentésre. Bár elég laza fickónak tartotta magát, azért megkövetelte a tiszteletet. A saját házában pedig senki nem beszélhet vele úgy, mint egy kutyával. Dean erre megpróbált bűnbánó arcot vágni, de nem nagyon sikerült neki.  
- Mi a helyzet, Roger? – lépett oda ásítva Sam is, aki a tarkóját birizgálta. Az idős férfi arcizmai meglehetősen megfeszültek.  
- Az rendben van, hogy alszotok egy kicsit. De gyermekeim, már este 7 van! Indulnunk kéne a Purple Slaps-ba…  
- A „Lila pofonokba"? – kerekedtek el a fiatal férfi szemei, majd rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét – Képzelem milyen hely.  
- Ne mondd már Sam, hogy még soha nem hallottál róla! – nevetett fel Dean, majd visszaballagott ágyához, ahova fekete bőrkabátját dobta le. Gyorsan magára kapta, majd kivette az éjjeliszekrénybe rejtett fegyverét.  
- Képzeld, veled ellentétben nem vagyok jártas a kocsmák nevében… - jegyezte meg a fiatalabb testvér gúnyosan, majd ő is felvett valami meleget ingje fölé. – És miért is megyünk oda?  
- Nagy valószínűséggel ott fog kitörni a következő füstfelleg – vette át a szót Roger, majd fekete szövetkabátjába nyúlt és egy kulcsot húzott elő – Kiállok a verdámmal, addig örülnék ha elkészülnétek. A további infókat, majd elmondom ott – azzal már el is tűnt a szoba ajtajából. Sam csodálkozó tekintettel húzta fel kabátját, majd bátyjára nézett, aki puskáját tisztogatta.  
- Nem tököl a pasi, az egyszer biztos.  
- Hát ja. És még nem is ettünk semmit –görbült le Deannek a szája kisfiúsan, majd bársonyos hangon belekezdett: - Pedig egy ilyen nagy faroknak kell az energia. Igaz, Sammy? – kacsintott öccsére, mire az csak sóhajtva megrázta a fejét.  
- Nagyon vicces, barom – mosolygott gúnyosan, majd távozott a szobából. Miután Dean megtisztította fegyverét egy széles vigyorral az arcán ő is követte a többieket…

Rogernek egy ultramenő, piros Pontiac GTO-ja volt. Ha nem lett volna 50 éves, és kicsit karakteresebb lett volna az arca, tuti bomlottak volna utána a nők. Egy ilyen kocsi ugyanis csak úgy vonzotta a nyáladzó tömeget. Dean is szájtátva figyelte a csodát, de azért megállapította, hogy az Impala legalább olyan király, mint nagybátyja járgánya. Igaz a piros tüzesebb szín, de istenem…  
- Na, hogy tetszik? – veregette meg az öreg a motorháztetőt, majd egy büszke vigyorral az arcán odasétált a fiúkhoz – Igazi klasszikus a drága, '67-ben gyártották.  
- Nem rossz, nem rossz – ismerte el Dean grimaszolva – Az enyém is abból az időből való.  
- Nekem ne mutasd be az Impalát, apáddal együtt vettük – mosolygott öntelten Roger, mire a fiatalabb férfi egy szikrázó tekintettel jutalmazta. Sam csak sóhajtva követte a gyilkos nézések sorozatát. Néha tényleg az óvodában érezte magát, pedig nagyon nem állt jól neki a dadus szerepe.  
- Ha esetleg befejeztétek a próbálkozást az egymás szemmel való kinyírására, akkor mehetnénk… - szólt közbe türelmetlenül. Erre mindkét férfi visszatért a valóságba, majd Dean egy „cöh" hangot hallatva elfordította a fejét.  
- Fiam, szerintem ezzel a modorral nem fogod tudni meghódítani szerencsétlent… - vetette oda a nagybáty, majd elindult saját kocsijához. Mielőtt Dean bármit is válaszolhatott volna, folytatta: - Tudod hol van a Purple Slaps. Majd ott találkozunk – motyogta, azzal beszállt az élénk színű járműbe.  
Az idősebb Winchester testvér azt hitte felrobban a dühtől. Sam meg akarta kérdezni, hogy mit értett azalatt az öreg, hogy „nem fogod tudni meghódítani szerencsétlent", de egyelőre úgy látta jónak, ha nem mond semmit. El nem tudta képzelni ki lehet az a lány, aki miatt ennyire felkapja a vizet Dean. Persze az meg se fordult a fejében, hogy esetleg pont róla van szó….

A rövid hajú mérgesen szállt be a Chevroletbe, majd miután beült mellé öccse megpróbált lenyugodni. Egyszerűen utálta a tényt, hogy nagybátyja tudja a legnagyobb titkát. Az egész földkerekségen ő volt az egyetlen ember – az apján kívül – aki tudott valódi nemi identitásáról. Ugyanis Dean biszexuális volt. Erre már egész kiskorában rájött, amikor az általános iskolában szerelmes lett az egyik fiú osztálytársába. Persze hamar ráébredt arra, hogy ez nem _normális_ dolog – meglepődött, amikor Valentin napkor az összes srác a lányoknak adta a csokit -, szóval a sokkoló élmény után már csak a csajokkal foglalkozott. Az egy teljesen más lapra tartozik, hogy szinte az összes eddigi barátnőjét kihasználta…  
- Mi a baj, Dean? Ennyire felbaszott Roger? – kérdezte Sam óvatosan, miközben már a kövesúton haladtak. Az idősebb férfi hirtelen feleszmélt gondolataiból.  
- Ja, semmi. Elegem van abból a beképzelt majomból… - motyogta egy kis keserűséggel a hangjában, majd megpróbált jókedvet varázsolni az arcára. – Na mit szólsz a kocsijához? Valljuk be, hogy az Impala jobb!  
- Egyértelműen – bólogatott Sam, és így is gondolta. Utazásaik során olyan szinten megszerette a Metallicar-t, hogy rossz volt belegondolni abba, hogy valójában nem is az övé. Mindenesetre abban biztos volt, hogy egy darabig még ezzel az autóval fog utazgatni, persze ha bátyja nem bánja.  
- Na azért, Sammy. Mást nem is mondhattál volna – húzódott mosolyra Dean szája széle, miközben megveregette testvére combját. _Ez azzz… _Sikított belül egy hangocska az élményre, majd amikor el akarta venni a kezét egy meleg valami megakadályozta. Nevezetesen Sam tenyere volt az….Az idősebb férfi egy pillanatra megrökönyödött, arcát pedig akaratlanul is elöntötte a vér. Tekintetével erősen az útra koncentrált, de valójában fel sem fogta, hogy merre irányítja a kocsit.  
- Sa-sammy… - motyogta azon a mély, érzéki hangján. Nyelt egy nagyot, majd testvérére nézett. – Mi-mit….  
- Megvágtad a kezed! – kiáltott fel aggodalmaskodva Sam, majd közelebb húzta magához testvére kézfejét. Dean képéről hirtelen lehervadt a mosoly, most aztán tényleg azt hitte, hogy felrúg valakit. Miért is gondolta azt, hogy Sam kezdeményezni akar? Miért merészelt ilyet gondolni!? Az idősebb Winchester testvér gondolatban seggbe rúgta magát. Tényleg egy rakás szerencsétlenség volt, egy genetikai hulladék, aki csak arra jó, hogy fantáziálgasson. _Gratulálok Dean Winchester. Egy lúzer seggfej vagy.  
- _Jaj, hagyjad már! Ez csak egy karcolás – mormogta, majd kiszabadította jobb kezét testvére karjából. Sam csak a homlokát ráncolta, de bátyjára hagyta a dolgot. Az arcára kiülő mogorvaság persze egyből szemet szúrt neki.  
- Most meg mi a bajod? – kérdezte keresztbe tett kézzel, miközben elővette az autós térképet. Mintha rossz fele mentek volna, a házak eléggé kezdtek ritkulni az úton.  
- Semmi.  
- Jaja, persze. Már megint begubózol a kis világodba, engem meg kirekesztesz – felelte sértődötten a fiatalabb testvér, majd elkezdett lapozgatni. – Szerintem rossz fele megyünk.  
- Szerintem meg nem. Lehet jobban tudom az utat, mint te, nem gondolod?! – emelte fel a hangját idegesen Dean, majd benyomta a rádiót és jól feltekerte a hangerőszabályzót.  
Sam hangosan sóhajtott egyet, majd nyomban kikapcsolta.  
- Mondd már el mi a fasz bajod van! – kiabálta nem kis hangerővel, miközben bevágta a csomagtartóba a térképet. Tényleg nem értette mi a baja Deannek. Mióta csak visszajöttek Lawrencebe furcsán viselkedik, mindenkivel veszekszik és hülyeségeken kapja fel a vizet. Egyáltalán nem ezt a Deant ismerte meg, és nagyon nagy aggodalommal töltötte el ez a különös viselkedés.  
Az idősebb férfi egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majd megpróbálta leadni a felgyülemlett feszültséget. Ó, ha Sam tudná, hogy valójában miatta teszi ezt. Azt kívánta bárcsak megtudná mindenki, hogy milyen szenvedést él át: a nap 24 óráját eltölteni valaki olyannal, akit imádsz, de még sem érhetsz hozzá! Dean számára ez rosszabb volt, mint a pokol.  
- Szóval tudni akarod, mi a bajom? – mondta higgadt hangon, miközben leparkolt az út bal oldalára. Szemeivel testvére értetlen zöld tekintetét fürkészte.  
- Igen, képzeld – felelte Sam türelmetlenül, miközben újperceivel a műszerfalon dobolt. Dean elmosolyodott.  
- Hát jól van. Akkor megmutatom – hajolt közelebb.  
- Mit mu… - a fiatalabb testvér csak ennyit tudott kimondani, mivel Dean ajkai a sajátjára tapadtak, ezzel beléfojtva a szót. Sammy szemei kitágultak, de a következő pillanatban azon kapta magát, hogy készségesen utat ad. Puha nyelveik egymásba gabalyodtak, majd belekezdtek szenvedélyes táncukba. Közben Dean teljesen áthajolt testvére üléséhez és kezeivel az ing alatt kezdett el kutatni. A hideg ujjak érintésére Sam feleszmélt, majd félrelökte magától Deant.  
- Dean!! Ez...ez…nem helyes – motyogta kezét szájára szorítva, majd hihetetlenkedve hátradőlt a kocsiban. Szíve a torkában dobott, és majd' megfulladt a forróságtól. Most esett le neki, hogy az előbb mit is csinált. Teljesen összezavarodott.  
- Ennyit erről… - mosolygott szomorúan Dean, majd egyedül hagyva Samet kiszállt az Impalából. Nagyon kellett küzdenie a feltörő könnyek ellen, de kibírta. A világért sem hagyta volna, hogy valaki bőgve lássa őt, végképp nem a testvére. Pedig őrjítően fájt most ez neki. Legszívesebben levetette volna magát egy hegyről…._Sammy.

* * *

_  
Megj.: Íme itt a negyedik fejezet! Remélem elnyerte a tetszéseteket! Lehet kommentálni itt, meg az LJ-men is: j2greendreams . livejournal. com na ezt szépen egybe :)

TBC. 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

- Hol a fenében voltatok!? – Roger arca a düh élénk vörösében pompázott, amikor találkozott két unokaöccsével a Purple Slapsban. Körülbelül egy negyed órája várhatta őket, ezalatt be is szerzett magának egy korsó sört. A két férfi csak egymás tekintetét kerülve ácsorgott. _Ezeket meg mi lelte?_, gondolta magában az öreg.

- Csak elmentünk… enni – motyogta Dean, és nagyon remélte, hogy gyomra nem épp most fog felkordulni. Ugyanis nem mentek ők sehová, csak az idősebb testvérnek eltartott pár percig, míg összeszedi magát és be mer ülni Sam mellé az Impalába… Persze azóta egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz.

- Aha, értem. És mit vacsoráztatok? Roston sült citromot? – gúnyolódott a nagybáty, a két fivér arckifejezésére utalva. Dean viszont már meg sem hallotta. Olyan szinten nem érdekelte most semmi, hogy ez az apró megjegyzés simán elszállt a füle mellett. Zöld szemei a kocsma tömegébe vesztek, de igazából nem látott semmit.

- Mi is akkor a terv? – szakította meg Sam a kínos csendet. Fogaival ajkát harapdálta, és a padlót bámulta. Roger felhúzta a szemöldökét, majd egy sóhaj után belekezdett mondókájába:

- Megpróbáljuk kideríteni honnan ered a füst, hogy ki vagy mi csinálhatja. A vizsgálódásaim alapján egy nagyhatalmú démonnal vagy mágussal lehet dolgunk...

- Mágus? Én úgy gondoltam istenség… - ráncolta homlokát Sam.

- Az is lehetne, de ilyen módszer nem vall rájuk. A mágusok viszont szeretnek füstölőzni meg gyújtogatni. Majd kiderül, szerintem az lenne a legjobb, ha különválnánk – pödörgette őszes bajuszát az öreg, majd belekortyolt italába.

- Ez egy nagyon jó ötlet – vetette oda az idősebb testvér, majd meg se várva a reakciókat eltűnt két rokona elől. Sam meghökkenve tekintett végig a zajos embertömegen, de teljesen elvesztette a rövidhajút. Szomorúan húzta össze ajkait, majd a mellette elhaladó csinos pincérnőtől rendelt magának egy vodkanarancsot.

- A bátyádat meg mi lelte? – motyogta Roger, miközben kiitta poharának utolsó cseppjét is. A fiatalabb férfi nem válaszolt, továbbra is erősen a padlóra koncentrált és észre sem vette, hogy ujjaival ajkait nyomogatja. Az öreg Winchester nagyot sóhajtott.

- Szóval bevallotta – igazította meg szövetkabátját, Sam pedig rögtön felkapta tekintetét.

- Te tudtál erről!? – fakadt ki, majd levágódott a mellettük lévő asztalhoz és tenyerét az arcára helyezte – Megcsókolt és és.. nem értem… – suttogta szinte cérnavékonyságú hanggal, miközben könnyek szöktek a szemébe. Roger akaratlanul is megsajnálta unokaöccsét, majd leült vele szemben az asztalhoz. Nem tudta hogy is kezdjen bele a dologba, de valahogy meg kellett vigasztalnia ezt az összezavarodott lelket.

- És nem volt jó? – kérdezte összekulcsolva ujjait a fadeszkák fölött. Szemeivel közben a körülöttük lévők arcát fürkészte. Sam egy pillanatra lemerevedett.

- Nem erről van szó! De Dean a bátyám és… - fejezte be a mondatot, mert maga sem tudta, hogy mit akar mondani. Minden annyira kusza volt és zavaros.

- És mi? Szereted őt vagy nem? – kérdezte érces hangján Roger, a pincérnő pedig elhelyezte Sam előtt az italt. A nagybáty megütközve nézett hol a pohárra, hol rokonára. Nem akart szólni, de tekintete elárulta, hogy mit gondol a nem éppen bizalomgerjesztő alkoholról.

A fiatalabb férfi összerezzent a „szereted" szóra. Persze, hogy szerette Deant, ez egyértelmű volt. De itt nem a szeretetről volt szó, hanem valami sokkal többről. Az egész helyzetet pedig csak tovább bonyolította a tény, hogy ők eleve nem úgy viselkednek, mint a normális testvérek. Minden egyes napjukat együtt töltik, démonokra vadásznak, az életüket kockáztatják egymásért. Nyilvánvalóan szorosabb kapcsolat alakult ki köztük, mint másoknál. De Sam nem tudta, hogy ez miféle érzés valójában. Szerelem lenne?

- Na látom ez hülye kérdés volt – folytatta az öreg, mert a fiú nagyon a gondolataiba mélyedt és nem válaszolt – Annyit viszont mondhatok, hogy Dean már egész régóta odáig van érted.

- Mióta? Ezt nem hiszem el – nézett maga elé hitetlenkedve a barnahajú, majd beleivott a felhígított vodkába.

- Elég régóta már, hisz miután elmentél a Standfordra alaposan kibukott. Pont akkor volt a közös melónk, rá sem lehetett ismerni… Mint egy kifacsart rongy.

_Mint egy kifacsart rongy_. A fiúnak visszhangzott a fülében a mondat, és úgy érezte összeszorul a szíve. A fájdalom egyszerre fojtogatta a mellkasát, a nyakát, mindenét. Ennyire sok szenvedést okozott volna a bátyának? És még ő hitte magát szerencsétlennek. Igazából soha nem gondolt bele abba, hogy Dean mit érez. Mindigis elrejtőzött egy láthatatlan maszk mögé, így elég nehéz volt kiismerni.

- De miért nem mondta el soha? – rázta meg pislogva fejét, majd kivégezte az italt. A folyadék szinte csúszott a torkán, mégis úgy érezte, hogy minden egyes csepp marja a nyelőcsövét. Roger arcára egy grimasz ült ki.

- Szerinted? Ha hamarabb mondja meg, hogy reagáltál volna? Gondolom, most sem kezdtél el vele vadul smárolni… - legyintett bosszúsan, majd zsebéből előhalászta szivarját. A dohány mindig segített neki ellazulni.

- De… - kezdett bele Sam, majd zavartan félresütötte szemeit. Nem akarta nagybátyjával megosztani, hogy igenis visszacsókolt. Még magának sem merte bevallani. _Te jó ég, mi van velem? _Ha Samnek voltak olyan pillanatok az életében, amelyekben nem tudta mihez kezdjen, akkor ez volt közülük a No1.

- Hihetetlen vagy, fiam. Szerintem még te magad sem tudod, hogy mit akarsz – állapította meg Roger, majd lassan felállt az asztaltól. A magasabb férfi jól tudta, hogy ez annak a jele, hogy itt vége a beszélgetésnek. Pedig nem akart most egyedül maradni őrjöngő érzelmeivel. Igen, tényleg nem tudta, hogy mit akar. Időre volt szüksége… Időre, hogy eldöntse mit érez.

- Akkor most különválunk? – tette fel a kérdést, de jól tudta a választ, amin nem is lepődött meg.

- Igen, végre figyelhetnénk a munkára is. Próbáld meg túl tenni magad a problémádon, nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy ezen rágódj – és puff. Sam úgy érezte egy mérgezett nyilat döfnek át a szívén. Tudta, hogy Roger nem egy érzőlény, de azért ez most nem esett valami jól neki. A kemény szavak végül meghozták a hatásukat, a fiatal férfi elterelte gondolatait.

- Rendben, enyém a jobb oldal – motyogta, majd felállt az asztaltól. Roger bólintott, majd ki-ki elindult a saját irányába.

Egy fél óra üres bolyongás és vizsgálódás után a legfiatalabb Winchester arra jutott, hogy nincs itt senki, aki gyanúsnak mondható. Legjobb tudása szerint a mágusok megkülönböztető jelként egy ötszög alakú kis nyakláncot hordanak. Viszont senkin nem látott hasonló ékszert… bár annyira nem is kereste. Az igazat megvallva akármennyire is próbálkozott, nem tudta megállni, hogy szemeivel ne Dean után kutasson. Egyszer meg is látta őt a hatalmas terem másik végében. Ösztönösen az egyik oszlop mögé bújt, és onnan leste a férfit. Dean mereven támaszkodott a falnak, és közben egy cigarettát szívott. _CIGIZIK?! _Sam nem akart hinni a szemének. Legszívesebben odament volna, hogy kiverje kezéből a bagót. Szinte látta maga előtt a jelenetet, ahogy összevesznek, és aztán a nap végén kibékülnek. Normális esetben ugyanis ez történt volna. De ez nem egy normális nap volt, és a fiú mindent megtett volna, hogy ezen változtathasson.  
Épp ezen agyalt, amikor egy igen vonzó nőre lett figyelmes a szemben lévő falnál. Legnagyobb meglepetésére ő is leselkedett, mégpedig ugyancsak Deanre. Samnek görcsberándult a gyomra, amikor a hölgy elindult bátyja felé. Nagyon csinos teremtés volt, és a férfinak pont ez volt a baja. Nem jött rá, de a féltékenység lobogott fel szívében.  
Már épp azon volt, hogy elmegy a bár egy másik részébe, amikor egy furcsa dolgot vett észre a nő lábán. Szinte sokként érte a látvány.

- DEAN! – ugrott ki rejtekhelyéről, nem törődve azzal, hogy halálra rémiszti az oszlop másik oldalán ücsörgő vendégeket. A szólított egyből felfigyelt a kiáltásra, de késő volt. A nő egy széles vigyorral az arcán közeledett, miközben kezében egy éles fémtárgyat emelt fel.

- Azt a rohadt – sziszegte Dean ellökve a csikket, majd bőrkabátjába nyúlt és kirántotta fegyverét. Többen sikítozva hátráltak mellőle, ő pedig megpróbálta kibiztosítani puskáját. A nő viszont gyors volt, egy határozott mozdulattal legyintett egyet, mire a tárgy hangos csapódással a falhoz verődött. Sam sem volt azonban rest, egy pillanat alatt ott termett bátyja mellett, majd belekezdett a jól ismert szövegbe.

- Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde … - hadarta, de a következő pillanatban úgy érezte beléje szorul a szó. Rémülten kapott torka után, majd olyan szintű fulladás jött rá, hogy összeroskadt. Ugyanebben a pillanatban piros füstfelhő tört ki az épületben, és a kocsma szinte összes tagja ájultan esett össze.

- SAM! – ordított Dean kétségbeesetten, majd próbált lehajolni, de ekkor egy hatalmas erő őt is a falhoz préselte. – Te büdös ribanc! – sziszegte levegő után kapkodva. A démonnak egy széles vigyor ült ki az arcára, majd közelebb hajolt a férfihoz.

- Vigyázz a szádra kisfiú! Vagy azt akarod, hogy mindenki meghaljon az öcsikéddel az élen?– duruzsolta szinte örömtelien, Sam pedig köhögött a rosszulléttől. A piros levegő beborított mindent.

- Azonnal hagyd békén Samet! Mit akarsz tőlem? – kiabálta erőlködve az idősebb férfi, és szinte elborzadt, ahogy látta, hogy Sam eszméletét veszti – Ha.. ha megmered ölni én esküszöm..

- Mire esküdözöl? Jelenleg én vagyok a főnök, szívi. Ha akarom fel is robbanthatom ezt a helyet – a nőn látszott, hogy nem viccel. Dean tehetetlenül nézett vissza a szemébe, és közben imádkozott az égbeliekhez, hogy Sam ne fulladjon meg. Annyira szerette, és nem akarta őt elveszíteni, még ha a szerelmét el is utasította. Túl sok mindenen mentek már keresztül… Igazságtalanság lett volna, ha így ért volna véget a történetük…

- Jó, akkor mi akadályoz meg? És miért pont engem szúrtál ki? – lehelte a férfi, majd érezte, hogy valami a vállába fúródik. – Áú! Te rohadt kis… - nyögte a fájdalomtól.

- Haha, szeretem a vadászokat! Egy ilyen jó darabot, pedig kár lenne itt hagyni. Csak lazulj el, drágám – suttogta a hosszú fekete hajú démon, miközben mégjobban belenyomta a tárgyat. Dean már szinte csillagokat látott maga előtt. – Nyugi, most jön a dolog kellemes része – kacagott a nő, majd megpróbált még egyet csavarni a fegyverrel, de ekkor valami hátulról belévágódott. Nevezetesen egy nem kis méretű penge.

- Szóval rád nem hatott a varázsom… - fordult meg bosszúsan, majd a piros ködből feltűnt Roger alakja. A férfin a félelemnek a legkisebb szikrája sem látszódott. A nő gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Csak úgy szólok, hogy mit sem érsz a vacak kis késeddel – vicsorgott, de hirtelen remegés járta át a testét. Pupillái kitágultak a hirtelen érzéstől – Ez meg mi a franc?! – kiáltotta rémülten.

- Szentelt fém, aranyoskám – tette keresztbe a kezét az öreg önelégülten – Majd meglátjuk mennyire vacak – mosolygott, mire a démon elsápadt.

- Te rohadék! Égj el a pokol tűzén! – kiáltotta utolsó leheletével, majd fekete helyett ugyanolyan piros füst távozott a száján, mint amilyen ellepte a helyet. Szörnyű ordítása átjárta a ledermedt kocsma egész épületét. A gyönyörű női test holtan rogyott a földre. Dean elrugaszkodott a faltól, majd egy hatalmas rántással kihúzta vállából a három élű fegyvert. A feltörő fájdalom villámcsapásként járta át a testét, de ez foglalkoztatta most a legkevésbé.

- Sammy! – kapott aggodalmasan öccse után, aki ájultan feküdt a padlón. A többi vendég eközben elkezdett ébredezni, majd a füstfelleg is halványulni látszott. Az emberek értetlenül néztek körbe. Sam viszont nem tért magához. – Sammy, jaj istenem, mondj már valamit! – a rövidhajú akármennyire akarta, nem kapott választ.

- Biztos csak elájult – mondta a háttérben Roger, Dean pedig remegve kapott öccse keze után. Erősen rászorította ujját csuklójára, majd pár másodperc múlva dermedten meredt maga elé.

- Nincs pulzusa…

* * *

TBC. 

A kommentek most sem fájnának ;) Remélem nem lett nagyon rossz, most ennyire tellett :) Ja és a démon fegyveréről bővebben a kövi fejezetben..


End file.
